Ice Prince
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: What would you do if the one you loved forgot you, and none of your friends told you? Would you stay gone, or come back...three years later. He makes a choice, maybe he should have stayed in america.
1. Prologue

Ryoma pov

'This is ridiculous'. I glare across the court at my prey mentally yelling those words. Exasperated i hit the ball with much more force than i had **originally** planned using. **Originally** i was using about 5%.The ball i had just hit however couldent even be seen by anyone, **no one** not even thought alone brought a wave of guilt and pain. I returned my gaze to the now scared man across from me.

'How dare he say anything about my sempais, or me. **He doesn't know anything.**' With that thought i smashed the ball, leaving a rather noticeable dent on the court.

'ughh' i mentally groaned. ' How did i let him get to me'. Throughout this whole time i maintained my apathetic visage. 'Here i am about to win my fourth consecutive grand slam title and become the most powerful tennis player in the world, and im angered so easily'. I watch as the cowering man before me came slowly out of his emo corner( much like tamaki is proned to in OHSHC). I watch as his fear becomes arrogance.

" So I guess I hit a nerve huh. Amazing, am i not supposed to be versing the Ice Prince." He states sarcastically as he grins triumphantly at me. " Like I said I've read all about you, So how are all of your **former**-sempais. Or do you not talk to them anymore". His grin now becomes noticeably sadistic. "Well i guess it must be hard to talk to them considering you left them. How does it feel pursuing your dream. Knowing that you have such great friends waiting for you" seeming to pause in thought and ponder"...unless they're not waiting for you. I mean who would. You just** left**. The nationals ended and you left. Have you ever even looked back. After 3 years, you realize they lost last years nationals to rikkai right. OHHH, they must ha-ate you" i watch as he puffs out his chest in a way similiar to monkey king. He begins to laugh, shocking me out of my current stupor. For i had previously been wondering if he would self combust if i glared hard enough. What froze me was the possibility was true.

'do they really hate me' a part of me the only part of me that i would admit to, is currently weeping in fear at this thought." this is over" I respond quietly fearful of raising my voice, for fear of it breaking. With that thought, I unleash my twist serve, effectively ending the match.

" Winner Echizen Ryoma, current score 6-2". This unfazed both men walking up to the net to shake hands. Echizen stared apathetically. His golden cat-like eyes no longer glared, nothing would be given away within those eyes anymore, not even guilt. I grasped his hand in a light shake. As i glanced, at the man slightly taller than me, through my eyelashes. " I guess i'll just have to find out now won't i , afterall who are you to jump to such conclusions" I than released his hand " hmphh, your still mada mada dane". I walked away without a second glance and pulled out my phone dialing an all to familiar number. I pondered waiting for someone to pick up the other line when a voice flowed through the phone." what can i do for you today, Ryoma-Sama". I responded, " ticket. get me a one way ticket to japan, tonight" with that i closed the phone and jumped into my jaguar completely forgetting my trophy.' they can just mail it to me. I cant wait to see my sempais'. i thought with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2 Why!

Sorry about the prologue peoples, I realize I didn't give you much to go on...that particular match will be shown again in a later chapter, fyi. Just let me know what you think, this is my first story. Barr none in my critique, no worries about hurting my feelings. Even I can admit I have a fairly large ego. Also for the first ten chapters I will be switching points of view between Fuji, Ryoma and... Kirihara? Yep so yeah. Also 3 guesses on who the pairing is, because it will be fairly obvious by the end of this chapter. Tee Hee XD

Chapter 1

Fuji pov

A young boy stood across with his hand outstretched toward me. He gazed with pleading golden cat-like eyes. His hair was in a black messy disarray. As the hazy scene glinted off his hair, it revealed tints of green.

'I want to grasp his hand but I can't seem to find myself. I feel so lost. That feeling, it wont go away. The dreams wont go away. He left me, that sense of abandonment again. He left, but he promised to come back. So maybe... maybe it is because of him'.

A sudden realization hit me. 'Yes, its always been him'.

I awoke with a start, to the sound of my nee-san's voice.

I lifted my gaze to the ceiling as I momentarily opened my eyes. I struggled to remember my dream but nothing came to me. Exhausted but anxious to move I shoved myself off the bed.

My room in itself is fairly plain. Unless you count my cactuses, and everyone does seem to. Seven prickly plants line my windowsill as ten more border my room in various angles. Nice angles might I add, perfect for inflicting damage. Yes, even I can admit I am slightly sadistic.

I rounded my bed and walked straight to my night stand.

Where I put on a bracelet which reads, 'smiles'. This happens so frequently its done absentmindedly. In truth, I don't even remember where I got that bracelet from or who even gave it to me for that matter. Its just there and when I put it on... I feel almost whole, but I don't know why.

Of course no one else knows where the bracelet came from, not that I asked them. Apparently I started wearing it after the nationals three years ago.

I did ask Tezuka about it once, even though he said he didn't know. His face seemed to contrast his emotions as it contorted in pain. I didn't understand, but a part of me reveled in knowing whatever the reason was, it hurt him. I guess thats why whenever he kisses me it feels wrong. He told me we have been dating for the past three years, but it feels different.

Whenever I speak to him I can't control the feelings that come over me, but I feel betrayed. Almost wronged, and though I don't yet know why, I know I will find out.

"Syuusuke, come down stairs. Time for breakfast." Yumiko said as she knocked on the door. As she began to open it she spoke again, almost hesitantly.

As if unsure, she paused mid- speak my name. "Syuu-suke"

I shifted my gaze from the ceiling to the door as I slid my eyelids closed to cover my eyes. As my temporary mask formed. "coming nee-san".

I stood and directed a smile at her. She lingered on the door frame, seemingly in thought. As she placed her index to her chin, lightly tapping it.

"I have good news for you, your going to be very shocked today. Which I personally wish I could see" She smiled at me in a way that crinkled her closed eyes.

"Cause how many times has that happened" She said warmly, truly contemplating my somewhat lack of emotion. Even though, its not exactly lack of emotion just an exaggeration of one...happiness. I walk around with a smile on my face, to ensure no one can see how lost I truly feel inside. I guess people can tell its a little fake. After all I havent been truly happy for the past three years. Its as though the thrill in my life and tennis vanished. I dont know why, it doesnt make sense. I cant seem to remember why though. Ever since that car accident last year, I feel like im forgetting something important...someone important.

"Thank you yumi-chan" I scooted around her towards the bath. She ruffled my hair as i passed. Momentarily making me feel like a child in need of approval. I sent one last fleeting glance toward her as i shut the door. I turned my gaze to the mirror in front of me, and slid open my eyes. 'What could possibly shock me? Even I can admit that lately my shock value is on par with the ever stoic Tezuka.'. "So what could it be." I murmured to myself, lost in thought. I coulden't help but sigh at this mystery. I turned away from the mirror to shower for school and morning practice.

Ryoma pov

I stared out the window of the plane, and I coulden't help but wonder how high up I was. It's true, traveling is something i'm used to, being a pro player, my job is everywhere. However I still feel as though this private plane is going a bit overboard. Im not even sure if it's called a plane, it's more of a jet. Whatever it is, all I know is i'm going really fast. Thank god motion sickness is nonexistent. When I said the first available flight I never thought his people would rent a plane at midnight just to have me in Japan by six in the morning.

"Would you like anything to drink, Ryoma-sama". A particularly beautiful blond-headed woman interupted my line of thought. As she leaned over me to place a drink in front of me, effectively showcasing her rather large...

"Ermm". I coughed. Or I tried to alleviate the awkwardness I felt. Considering I would never see her that way. I mentally sighed as my phone rang for the fifteenth time, in the past hour. I glanced at the caller ID and inwardly groaned as a huge monkey with a crown perched crookedly atop his head danced around the screen. I pushed talk and barked into the phone " What do you want monkey king"

"Wha- never mind that brat. Ore-sama wants to know why Ore-sama hasn't heard from you. Are you ignoring Ore-sama. No one ignores Ore-sama." My left eye twitched as the Ore-samas just kept coming in. I pinched the bridge of my nose as the rant continued. **This** is why I didn't answer the phone.

"Uresai Kei-chan"! I could practically feel the ice through the phone as he completely froze,and I could hear his brain trying to kick start itself. I smirked at that thought.

"So we're back to nick-names, ne, Ryo-chan." the self proclaimed king of hyotei replied angrily.

With my smirk held firmly in place, I fake sniffle through the phone. "Mou , Kei- chan don't be mean or i'm telling mom and dad. I didn't call cause I was sleeping. After all it was **you** that got me a flight at **midnight** to japan. And i'm **still** on the plane, in case you **haven't** noticed"

"obviously not brat" he stated haughtily. As I sent another fake sniffle through the phone.

"Don't tell mom and dad". He stated slightly deflated.

"I was just worried for you, he doesn't remember you. Of course it doesn't help that you were gone for three years and no one besides you and him knew about the relationship in the first place." He sighed, "I mean the only reason I know is because you told me when you did.. you know that after I gave you the specifics of the car crash yesterday."

Another sigh escaped his lips, "I mean I can't believe Seigaku didn't tell you, It happened a year ago" . He began rambling through his worries for his little brother. Sometimes I can't even believe i'm related to him.

Does he even know how much this hurts me. 'I cant believe I wasn't there for him, if I had known... well I know now'. What happened yesterday what that man said, it can't be true.

_"Unless they're not waiting for you. I mean who would". _

Really, who would? I just don't understand, why they woulden't tell me. Surely Eiji-sempai would've told me, or Momo-sempai. But for all of them to tell me nothing, i'm just not sure what type of reception i'm coming back home to. For all I know they do all hate me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, slightly pained with the words about to come out of my mouth. "Thanks, monkey king. But I need to do this. I need him."


	3. Chapter 3 Doubts

So did you guys like the last chapter? Anyways im currently editing chapters 3- 10 as i'm finishing them i'll update. I plan this fic to be about 20 chapters. Soooo let me know what you think. Also the pairing is set however I could gladly make this an ot3. I love sensual and thrill. ;p

Chapter 3

Kirihara pov

"Mura-Buchou, do we need to, please I don't want to. We already beat them do we have to do a match with them?" I jumped on Mura- Buchou back.

"Why, why, why?" A dark intimidating aura started to ripple through the air, I turned around to see a glaring Sanada drilling holes into me. It clearly stated 'get off or else'.

All my teammates sweat dropped as I jumped off his back and stomped my foot.

But I held my ground, "Why Buchou?" My resolve wavered as Yukimura Seichii turned to glare at me with a seemingly patient smile.

"Because Aka-Chan it would be beneficial for you. So we as a team are having practice matches with Seigaku this afternoon. Listen up minna, we leave at three sharp, be at the gate with your tennis equipment, and we'll go..." He began to tap his chin in wonderment, "and also because I have a very good feeling that something shocking is going to happen. I for one have no intention on missing it."

I stared at him mouth agape for having momentarily forgotten how to close it.

Ryoma pov

I stood in front of my house, which honestly could've looked a little better with its overgrown hedges, weeds, overgrown everything with messed up shutters and blinds. The plane was truly a bother. I felt as though I was being watched. I must admit, I was curious to know how he knew when I didn't even know. I shivered as that feeling never left me. I couldn't help the thought that crossed my mind, _'what happened'_.

I continued walking up the pathway; it seemed to be deteriorating beneath my feet. All that time Okaa-san and I spent cleaning and fixing, for me to have let it have gotten like this is shameful. The dilapidated steps were truly an eyesore.

I remember a time when we would all clean the house, we were a family, but that was before he left. She followed soon after. It seemed she was in more stress than we had realized.

She was part of the reason I left three years ago. I just couldn't live around so many memories of her and not feel the pain of losing her, and he was just a reminder. I also left to find him, but he continued to elude me.

I turned around as I heard the snapping of twigs. Baka honestly scared of twigs. I still feel like I'm being watched.

I walked briskly into my house; once I closed the door I leaned against it and slid down, wrapping my arms around myself trying to encase my soul. I should've known distance could never heal a heart. A sob burst through my lips.

"Why, Okaa-san?" Uncontrollable tears began to pour down my face.

"I still want you. No one could ever replace you." I sobbed.

"I-I still want you Okaa-san, three years away and I couldn't forget, all I want to do is forget. Forget that day."

Flashback

_I raced home after having spent a great day with one particularly fantastic person. I ran to the front door throwing it open. It is days like these when I find myself truly loving my family. Our perfect home is ideal, even with Baka Oyaji's 'magazines'._

_"Tadaima__,__ Okaa-san". As I walked a few steps past the door frame, I realized I tracked mud in. So__,__ I back peddled my steps to clean it in preparation of a berating that never came. I took off my shoes, slightly befuddled as to why Okaa-san hasn't responded yet. I was wiping the floor with a nearby towel. I decided not to wait for Kei. I needed initiative. So, I strode forward prepared to tell her everything._

_I began to venture into my house as a sense of painful foreboding overwhelmed me and gripped my heart._

_I rounded the corner to the kitchen, and there she lay. Through the corner of my eye I caught a flash of green and flinched. My body whirled around, but I guesses it was a reflection of my own hair._

_She seemed so peaceful with a warm smile spread across her face, as her eyes were hidden from me. As they would forever stay._

_End flashback_

I coulden't look at a smile the same, it coulden't bring me the same pleasure it once did, and it scared me. I couldn't face him then. I just couldn't tell him that every time he smiled it was a bitter reminder of what I lost.

A part of me liked to believe he knew, and understood my pain but that other part of me just didn't know if he would ever forgive me for having left.

"I mean how would he have known, I never told anyone of Okaa-sans passing." I thought bitterly through the pain that pierced me.

Even now the wedding of my Oyaji and Kei- chans Okaa-san is completely unknown. That in itself was a feat. worthy of the great Atobe line. Kei- chan and I have been friends since our childhood, me as famous heir to the Takeuchi fortune and Kei- chan the sole heir of Atobe enterprises. So naturally our families clicked. When my mother passed and Keigo's father passed our parents found solace in each other and we couldn't begrudge them on this, because we all needed someone. As they clung to one another in a lovers embrace. I found in Kei- chan, the brother I always wanted, a strong, patient man.

We became the best of friends growing we know that our taunts are just a term of endearment, and only Kei-chan knows what the future holds for me.

He is the only one that knows the sole reason for why, after I return to high school to finish my senior year, I will leave the tennis scene.

I have to make this choice now, for myself, because my future is becoming less and less dependent on my choices. Eventually my choice will play no part in my resignation. With that last painful thought, I fell into a restless sleep, as migrains continued to relentlessly rack my brain.


	4. Chapter 4 Weights

Chapter 4

Omniscient pov

He awoke eight hours later, and glanced at the clock to find it read 2 in the afternoon. He jerked away from the cold door and sneezed.

'Crap I need to hurry if i want to see my sempais. All I need now is to get a cold.', he thought as he ran to shower.

Forty minutes later, he rifled through his suitcase, in search of something. Two minutes later he leaned away from the bag with a seemingly pleased smile gracing his lips as he placed the required weights on. 50 kilo around my stomach and 20 kilo around each wrist and ankle.

He smirked at the memory of how he came to own them, and how ridiculous jealousy really is.

_Flashback_

_"Saa, Ryo-chan." He turned to face Ryoma with his ever angelic smile. As he pulled the young man more snugly to his chest._

_On this particularly smoldering day the couple are lounging beneath a sakura tree as the wind makes their hair dance, when the sky highlights Ryoma's emerald tints._

_"Hn". Syuusuke chuckled at the monosyllabic man. His fingers played in Ryomas hair as the young man began to purr beneath the ministration Syuusuke was administering. It was times like these when Ryoma truly reminded him of a cat, he began to wonder just how much of an influence Karupin actually has._

_Earlier that day Yutta had brought a very interesting thought to the forefront of his mind. It made him curious as to how Ryoma would react. He wondered whether jealousy can actually exist within the stoic man he currently has encircled in his arms. So he decided to test the waters._

_"Saa, demo Ryo-chan. It's just have you ever thought of how strong Kunimitsu is." He felt as Ryoma stiffened within his hold. Little did he know how quickly Ryoma's eyes snapped open at the seemingly errant thought. _

_He began to ponder over the question, a bit too longer than Syuusuke would have liked. Well, being the jealous man he is, he naturally began to panic. Wondering if he should have asked nothing instead. Frightened at the thought of his Ryo-chan running to the stoic captains arms. _

_His fears almost became a reality as Ryoma abruptly stood from the ground, Leaving only Fuji beneath the tree._

_He sat there, frozen for a few minutes, as his mind coulden't seem to process what had just happened. _

_He came to the conclusion._

_Tezuka can never have him, Ryo-chan is mine. He ran looking for his most precious lover._

_Ryoma walked out of the store, and began in the direction of his house. When a hand darted out to capture his own. Ryoma squeeked in fear before he realized who grabbed him. He smiled a breathtaking smile, one that even rivaled the tensai himself. However, it was quickly replaced with a frown. He turned away from Syuusuke's embrace and stomped angrily towards his house._

_"Baka Syuusuke," He muttered beneath his breath. _

_Syuusuke grabbed his arm once more and pulled him to his chest. He lifted his golden gaze to meet his open blue orbs._

_"Please Ryo don't leave me. I love you so much". Ryoma pulled away from him(earning a fearful look from Syuusuke)once more to stare into his eyes._

_"Baka Syuu, How could I ever leave you. I love you too." Syuusuke bent down to capture his lips._

_**I must warn you, it was not a light peck on the lips**._

_Syuusuke's hands traveled down Ryoma's arms to grip his hands. When he found a bag. He pulled away to get a better look._

_"What's this Ryo". He grabbed the bag to open it finding wrist, ankle and stomach weights. He looked at Ryoma with a look of disbelief, as Ryoma mumbled something beneath his breath. _

_"What Ryo". Fuji said with a sadistic smile playing on the corners of his lips, knowing full well what he said._

_He looked up to stare Fuji right in the eyes and took a deep breath."I said, if you want someone strong i'll get stronger for you. If that's what it takes to keep you". He pulled his cap lower as to hide the pink that now adorned his cheeks._

_End Flashback_

I slid into a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. As I pulled on a black shirt that brandished my tough pecs and developed abs. I then pulled on my grey hoodie and covered my face and eyes with it as i would've with my cap, but i decided to give it a break. I put on a wrist band given to me by Syuusuke on our first date, it read 'kitten'. I contemplated the wrist band I had given him. When I brought those weights, a certain wrist band caught my I looked at it I saw the man I love. The band I gave him read 'smiles'.


	5. Chapter 5 Whose kiss?

Chapter 5

Omniscient pov- Before morning practice

Fuji had just walked through the clubroom door when a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He felt his smile drop a centimeter before he picked it back up full force.

He turned to see a smiling Tezuka.

Without another word he was backed up against the wall as Tezuka showered him with kisses.

How he hated this, it felt so cloak and dagger.

Tezuka pulled away from Fuji to better look at the now ravaged man. He began to smirk at Fuji.

That action alone shot a wave of pain throughout Fuji's temple. As the same situation replayed, but the positions were reversed. He now dominated the kisses. He began to shower the younger with his love. He ran his fingers through his hair. When a moan erupted from the others lips.

It seemed to snap Fuji back into reality. He pushed Tezuka away from him, and staggered backward, "What was that?"

Tezuka sauntered back to Fuji and grabbed him once more hoping to continue where they left off. As he replied, "That's what i'd like to know".

Fuji pushed him away, "no". He walked away from Tezuka disgusted at what he had just done.

'What was that... a memory?'

Fuji pov- Before afternoon practice

I walked down the halls of Seishun towards the tennis courts. I couldn't help but wonder why it's so deserted. 'Maybe its because i'm here', I thought ruefully as I scratched my head.

'Maybe I should close my eyes... hmm, nope definently not. It makes life much more interesting.'

As I finally reach the courts I hear Eijis voice, "When is Ochibi gonna come back, nya, I miss him and I'm sure Fujiko would to if he didnt-"

"I know Eiji" murmured Oishi placing a placating hand to rest on his partners shoulder.

"Unwaa, it just sucks that Tezuka-Buchou didn't let us tell Ochibi. It doesn't even make sense why he woulden't let us tell him. It was almost like he was jealous and was trying to keep them apart." Eiji exclaimed extremly disgruntled. He added the end in a slight pout.

I must admit my curiosity was peaked. It's not as if I hadn't noticed the stares from my captain or any of his other advances( like this morning), but a part of me knows I would never feel that way for him( a very large part of me). It's impossible, my heart could never regard him in that way. I must admit, even those stolen kisses he gives me, they never reach my heart. I know he wants us to be more than friends, but I can't.

Who ever this Ochibi is...he must be the reason why I feel this resentment towards Tezuka. Maybe this Ochibi and I were something more than friends and Tezuka knew. Maybe he's been keeping us apart. 'Could he have been the one I was really kissing this morning'.

"Thats ridiculous Eiji, Echizen and Fuji coulden't have been in that type of a relationship. I may not know Tezukas motives but I doubt they are something as low and hurtful as that."

Maybe thats why all those kisses were just that, stolen kisses. Maybe he doesn't want the team to know. So is that all it was, jealousy. My eyes snapped open in anger.

"However, if that were the case, and they were together why did Ochibi leave, nya". Eiji said almost fearful of the response as he clung to his partners neck.

"Maybe we should just ask Tezuka why we shoulden't tell Echizen." Oishi stated contemplating the many possibilities.

"Nya, nya we can finally tell Ochi-"

"Whose Ochibi?" I said as I walked around a corner that had previously been concealing my body. Eijis mouth immediately clamped shut, his eyes going wide. It was practically comical, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Would you mind explaining more Eiji-chan". Behind my eyelids my eyes began to twinkle at the thought of learning something of the mystery boy everyone talks about to everyone else, but me. In truth, whenever I heard those conversations it pained me, though I could never pinpoint why.

"I'm sorry but I can't Fujiko, at least not alone, lets all go talk about this together." Eiji grabbed mine and Oishis hands and made a mad dash to the clubroom. We came to a stop in front of Tezuka, Kaido, Momo, Taka, and Inui.

"Tell Fujiko about Ochibi". I stared in amusement as the usually bubbly red head looked so serious.

Oishi and Taka seemed genuinly worried.

Momo and Kaido were uncharacteristically wary.

Inui was excited as he recorded the fascinating turn of events with a tell tale "ii data".

What brought my amusement to a halt was Tezukas murderously jealous glare to no one in particular.

It was odd to see his usually stoic face, with actual emotion. I coulden't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips. I gasped as a thought crossed my mind, or was it an emotion. It felt like something was missing. The masochist to my sadist, and it was painfully obvious that **that** person was not Tezuka.


	6. Chapter 6 Motives

Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_Tezuka pov - Three Years Ago_

_'Damn him, why does he get Syuusuke. We've been friends since we were children,if Echizen never showed up, we would have been together by now. I thought angrily as I kicked a dresser in my room. _

_I heard a door close loudly as my parents walked into the house, and I could hear my mother crying. _

_I walked out of my room and leaned against the staircase to better hear the conversation below, when my mother began to speak to my father._

_"It's just terrible, a brain hemmorage of all things. Oh that poor boy, and to think he's one of Kunimitsu's best friends". My mother began to cry._

_I felt my heart squeeze, as I thought of the possible pain Syuusuke could be in right now. My father gripped my mothers shoulders and tried to calm her._

_"Shhh, sweetheart, I know it's just terrible. I can't even grasp how Nanjiroh could be feeling right now."_

_'Nanjiroh?'. I thought to myself, Echizens father._

_"We need to calm down honey, we do __**not**__ want Mitsu to overhear. You heard what the Echizen boy said, he doesn't want pity." My father said in a failing attempt at stoicism._

_"Oh dear did you see his face earlier." I watched as the grip he held my mother with tightened._

_"Ah, I tried to console him and smiled at him, but he just flinched back." My mother pulled away to stare at my father._

_"Of course, I would __**flinch **__to if I found my mother __**dead **__with a __**smile**__ on her face. I woulden't be able to __**look**__ at a smile the same." My mother said with her voice breaking in various places._

_'Smile'. I thought. Syuusuke of course, all I need to do now is break his ever so fragile state, and Syuusuke will be mine._

Omnicient pov- present

Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine Fuji, minna,". He sighed and turned to face Fuji with a resigned look,"Echizen was a member of our team three years ago. He was a cocky and arrogant boy, but an amazing tennis player. We all loved him. He left and became what the world knows now as the prince of tennis".

"I dont understand, why is it that I cant remember him but I can remember everyone else. If that's all he was, why have you not told me before? What are you hiding from me Tezuka?" Fuji coulden't help but voice his growing confusion slightly angrily. He tried to understand Tezuka's motives but they seemed resolved in remaining elusive. Kikumaru stepped in at this point.

"I dont know Fuji, that's why we didn't want to tell you. We were hoping you would remember. I mean, it doesn't even make sense why he left in the first place. He was here one day and then he was gone. And it could **NOT** have been **JUST** for the open because he didn't join any tennis competitions for the first year he was gone.

"Also if that were the case he would have told us beforehand." Oishi tacked in as his partner seemed a little to pained to continue.

"It's as if he was hiding something, nya. We were hoping you would tell us what it was... but when you finally decided to tell us. Well yo-you well you go-got hit by that car and coulden't remember Ochibi ". Eiji exclaimed glomping Fuji.

Tezuka shot a furtive, knowing glance at Fuji.

He stood, determined to find out who he was and who he was to himself, if Tezukas jealous glances were any indication.

"Can I see something with him in it, like a tennis match, maybe it'll spark a memory." Fuji voiced in a desperate attempt to control his emotions that accompanied finally seeing who they have tried so hard to deprive him of. Inui popped up right behind him with his glasses glinting wildly as he flashed a tape in his hand.

"Renji gave me this- this morning. I havent seen it yet. It contains Echizens most recent match in the U.S. Open. He said it was, if I remember correctly." He stated flipping back through his notes quickly. " Ahh , he said 'here it should be very illuminating, your lucky to have Echizen especially Fuji', So lets watch shall we."


	7. Chapter 7 The True Match pt1

Ahhh! Im so sorry, don't kill me! even I know this chapter is painfully short. It's because its coming to a wonderful confrontation. XD... I'm so excited.

Chapter 7

We sat on the courts with the small portable tv and watched as the match began. I was quickly entranced by the lithe figure running to and fro on the courts. We sat huddled around the t.v. in utter fascination, the picture and sound were both amazing. We could actually hear them breathing. It was surprising to see all my teamates so enthralled in a game. As well as my self, I haven't felt this way in years. The score was 4-2 Echizen lead when the man across from our ochibi(not so chibi anymore) spoke.

_"Hows Fuji_"? I wached as Echizens face looked up in confusion. Clearly none were expecting that question, even Ryo on the court.

'What did I just think, I think I said Ryo'. I stared at the screen and the young man inside it. His hair is concealed beneath a white fila cap.

'He's so much taller', I could not help but think those words. How did I know he was shorter before?

I sighed, 'maybe i'm just over analyzing because I want him to mean something to me. Maybe Oishi was right...it is ridiculous.'

"_What?"_

_"You know Fuji, your sempai, the one that got hit by that car last year_". We all watched as horror flitted across the young mans face. The ball he was about to serve fell back to the ground as he faulted.

'Or maybe what Eiji said was not so ridiculous. What he said was enough to stun the young man. I mean, if what Tezuka said was true wouldn't the young man not care about his former-sempais.'

"_What dont tell me you didn't know_". The man said bitingly sarcastic and I hated him.

We could all hear Ochibis breathing accelerating, and he seemed on the verge of crying. It was painful to hear. My heart ached for him and yearned to alleviate his pain.

"_Wow you really are an_ _Ice Prince, you didn't even know a fellow teamate of yours was run down by a car. After all, what kind of terrible person woulden't have known about it?"_

"_I didnt' know, he-hes is he-he_" he breathed in deeply trying to settle himself.

The man positively smirking in triumph said._"From what I gather, he was hit in the head. He's fine". _The young man let out a sigh of relief.

However I could tell from the mans face he was no where near done torturing him.

_"He remembers everything and everyone ...except for you"_. His grin became feral.

Ryoma gasped, his face seemed incredulous, and then his face morphed and he seemed completly apathetic. He lifted his arm, and it was resting beside him the next second, with the tennis ball on the other side of the court.


	8. Chapter 8 The True Match pt2

Chapter 8

Omniscient pov

"Nya , what was that. How could he say that to Ochibi. He- he was so sc-scared". Eiji now wailed hiccuping through his tears. I look around to see everyone on the verge of tears even Kaido and Inui.

Eiji now stomped up to Tezuka and thrust a finger pointing towards his face. "We should have told him. How could I have agreed to that." Eiji bent to the ground with his head craddled in his hands. He looked up to glare at the uncaring Seigaku captain.

" Admit your happy he found out the way he did, did you see him. he-"

"_5-2 game Echizen, Echizen to serve"_ Interupted his anger, stifling all looked back at the screen to see a very pissed Ryoma and we almost felt sorry for the man across from him. The keyword being almost.

"He seems to have improved alot. His power has increased, I mean he was winning before. However it seems **before,** Echizen was trying to give the man across from him a fighting chance and limited himself. Now there is a 99% chance he is very angry at finding out the way he did." Everyone stared silently at the screen as the man began turning the proverbial knife within their kouhai.

** This is where the prologue took place**

"_So I guess I hit a nerve huh. Amazing, am I not supposed to be versing the Ice Prince_." He states scathingly.

"_Like I said I've read all about you, So how are all of your __**former**__-sempais. Or do you not_ _talk to them anymore_". His grin now becomes noticeably sadistic.

"_Well I guess it must be hard to_ _talk to them considering you left them. How does it feel pursuing your dream. Knowing that you have such great friends waiting for you" _seeming to pause in thought and ponder_"...unless they're not waiting for you. I mean who would. You just left. The nationals ended and you left. Have you ever even looked back. After 3 years, you realize they lost last years nationals to Rikkai right. OHHH, they must ha-ate you_"

We watched as Echizen froze.


	9. Chapter 9 Memories

Chapter 9

Fuji pov

"He can't believe him, what hes saying is bull, we love ryo-". I froze and glanced around me.

" What Fujiko?" Eiji ran up to me as another pain shot through my head.

_Flashback_

_I stood, from the ground hoisting my school bag over my shoulder, for having been sitting beneath a sakura tree with a young boy next to me. I bend down to wake the now sleeping boy. _

_When a noise startles me from behind. " Fujiko?"_

_I close my eyes and turn to face my friend, in time to see a blur of red._

_As he yelled, "Ochibi"_

_I turn back to see Eiji clinging from the now awake dubbed 'Ochibi'. He now glared at Eiji as I chuckled at his expression._

_End Flashback_

"Ughhh". I leaned forward clutching my head as another memory came flooding in.

_Flashback_

_"Come on ryo-chan, lets go i'll get us some icecream. It is our first date. But first I got you something, here". I placed a wrist band in his hand on which a single word 'kitten' was written._

_End Flashback_

I looked up confused with hazy eyes and stared at the screen as 'kitten' began to speak.

_"I guess i'll just have to find out now won't I , afterall who are you to jump to conclusions. Hmphh, your still mada mada dane". _

I squinted my eyes in confusion "kitten". I heard gasps around me as I clutched my head desperately trying to stop the influx of pain from the newly restoring memories. I crouched on the floor unaware of a fast approaching knuckle serve. My eyes stayed on the ground as I remembered my ryo-chan, my kitten.

"Fujiko look out". Eiji yelled momentarily shocking me.

I heard the clatter of a fence something hit a racket and then just half a second later hit a fence. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up at the kneeling man before me. I open my eyes from my extreme shock. I felt my entire body melt beneath his smoldering golden eyed gaze.

*** Sorry I realize this one is practically painfully short, but this is all I could manage on my limited time***


	10. Chapter 10 Bakaya!

Chapter 10

Kirihara pov

"Ughh, why, buchou". I look around me pleading for an answer and found none. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine. Who am I versing then."

I wasnt surprised to hear a bubblegum pop as Marui-sempai answered. "Great Bakaya finally decided to shut up. Oi we dont know who were versing yet. we'll find out when we reach the courts."

I looked around Seigaku as we exited the bus. Buchou walked a few feet ahead of us. I never realized how blue his hair is. I wonder how much product he puts in his hair.

It looks so natural so I guess not much. He looks so commanding, its kinda hot. He just smiled at me. Wow, now I can't stop looking at his smile, his lips are so cute. I just wanna-..." Ne Bakaya, close your mouth your drooling".

I snap out of my haze, to see the Seigaku tennis team huddled on the court surrounding a small tv. We came all the way out here for this. They're not even looking at us. I felt my grin stretch across my face as I lost my grasp on myself, and I willingly let go. My hair turned red, as it dripped with blood.

'Maybe if I hit a knuckle serve they'll pay attention to me'. I glare maniacally as I see Fuji drop to the ground.

'Great perfect target'. I tossed the ball and whacked my knuckle serve straight towards Fujis head.

"I'll dye the court red, with your blood!" I yelled just as I smacked the green fuzz. I hear a rattle as a young person in a grey hoodie jumped over the fence, and raced towards Fuji.

As he ran he kicked a racket up from ofF the ground, for it to land gracefully in his left palm. All the while racing towards Fuji. He slid to land on one knee in front of him, just as the ball came to his face.

He raised the racket in his hand to intercept it.

With a simple flick of his wrist the ball flew back past my face and away from themselves.

I felt an odd stinging sensation as the ball had grazed my cheek. I turned behind me to see the ball in two halves on the other side of the fence.

I lifted my hand to my cheek in shock, as blood trickled down my chin. My anger quickly dissipating. I wondered who this mysterious hooded stranger was. I watched as he dropped the racket and rested his left hand on Fuji's shoulder. While he cupped and lifted Fuji's face from the ground.

I watched as fuji's eyes widened to the size of saucers, before unbelievable happiness stretched across his face.

"Are you ok Syuu-chan". Whispers broke out all over the courts as to who this mysterious stranger was that seemed so familiar with Seigaku's resident Tensai. What I saw next dropped my jaw to the ground as well as the ever stoic Sanada- sempai. Even Mura-buchous jaw was permanently detatched.


	11. Chapter 11 Remember me

Chapter 11

Ryoma pov

I finally make it through the gates of Seigaku to find it completely deserted. It was odd because there should be some after school activities going on. Like tennis, I thought with a slight smirk. I tilted my head to the ground to make sure no one saw my face or...

"Ughh!" I couldn't stop the disgusted shudder that rippled through my body, fan girls lots of fan girls. And if I'm particularly unlucky (which I usually am), fan guys too.

Yes, even though I swing for the home team, it doesn't mean I want people to throw themselves at me. There's only one person I want to ever do that to me, and he couldn't even remember me.

I can't wait to see Syuu-chan. If he really doesn't remember me, then I'll help him remember me. I can't believe my sempais didn't tell me. It just doesn't make sense. They wouldn't do something as cruel as that. They would only act if it was told to them to act like that.

I wasn't particularly watching where I was going, but I was surprised when an orange hit me in the back of the head. I looked up and lo and behold I was beneath an orange tree. Ridiculous, what are the odds? The odds, they seem to always be stacked against us.

If I had known, tournament be damned, I would've come home to my Syuusuke. The only person who knew about us together was Buchou. He would've told me. I just don't understand. Buchou...

_Flashback -Three years ago_

_Ryoma pov_

_I sat staring at the window in my bedroom. I've been avoiding Syuusuke like the plague; I'm not vain enough to not have noticed the pain it causes him. But what should I do? I will not tell them of Okaa-sans death, I cannot take the pity. But how can I tell him his smile hurts me._

_I'm not vain enough to not have noticed the pain he's in, but it feels like he's hiding something to me. He said when the time comes he'd tell me. I thought it was about what Kei and I discovered on the day of her… passing but it seems I was wrong. What could be worse than what's wrong with me? Wasn't that what killed her._

_RING! RING!_

_I get off my bed and trudge painfully to the door when I realized my mother would no longer answer it._

_When I open it I feel my own shock._

_"Buchou"_

_"Echizen"_

_I rid myself of my shock and move away from the door, inviting him in. He however puts his hand up in refusal._

"_No__, Echizen". I stare at him confused. Why is he calling me Echizen and not Ryoma? What's wrong? I stare at him as he begins to twitch beneath my gaze. What is he hiding from me?_

_"What is it Buchou"._

_"What are you doing Echizen?" What does he mean? What am I doing? I'm doing nothing._

_"I don't understand". He seems to laugh for a second._

"_I__ meant what are you doing with Fuji, can't you see your hurting him."_

_"What- Buchou I would ne-"_

_"But you are Echizen, can't you see that". What is he saying? What is he suggesting? He knows, who told him?_

_"Of course I see that, but what am I supposed to do, it's not like I can leave him." I watch as Buchou's lips twitch in what I thought was sympathy, little did I know he was fighting back a smile. His eyes darted a little ways down my street, confusing me. It was like he was looking for confirmation._

"_So you and Fuji are dating?" His eyes narrowed and I flinched backward._

_"Buchou, I love him." He rested a hand on my shoulder._

_"I know Echizen, maybe it would be best if you left for a while until your over her death. I'll keep an eye on Syuusuke for you."_

_End Flashback_

'Of course, he and...I should've known, I should have realized when he said Syuusuke.

I thought it was because they were friends for such a long time, but now it makes sense. He's the only reason none of my other sempais would tell me. He's the only one that holds that much power, that jealous bastard. I walked up to the fence that separated me from the courts.

"I'll dye the court red, with your blood." I look up to see Bakaya hit a knuckle serve at my Syuusuke.

Before I realize what I'm doing I jumped over the fence racing to protect him. Heart be damned, I can't let him be hurt. Especially in front of me, damn these weights. I scooped a racket of the ground with my foot and it landed in my dominant hand.

I slid before him as he clutched his head. I momentarily froze thinking I was too late, before I realized the ball was still coming.

I reflexively lifted the racket to meet the incoming ball and flicked my wrist sending the ball hurtling back towards Bakaya. I watched as a hooded figure paused where the ball hit the fence. He smirked at me, he seemed so familiar.

I angled my body in front of Syuu-Chan, in a way that made it possible for my face to be seen by no one but him. In fear of his pain, I dropped the racket, and placed my left hand on his shoulder. While my right hand cupped his face, I lifted his gorgeous cerulean orbs to meet mine.

'Even if he doesn't remember me, I'll make him fall with me all over again.' When I finally saw his eyes, I saw shock and inwardly smirked. "Are you ok, Syuu-Chan?" The haze in his eyes went away to unseen happiness.

"Ryo-Chan!" Fuji exclaimed as he jumped to tackle/ hug me. We fell back together with his body lying snugly atop mine.

"I missed you so much." He began to nuzzle my collarbone. I lifted his face once again to meet mine.


	12. Chapter 12 Jealousy, A Powerful Thing

Chapter 12

Omniscient pov

As Fuji jumped Ryoma his hoodie fell away revealing a messy disarray of midnight locks, with a tint of emerald. After they landed with Syuusuke atop him. His eyes opened to reveal startling golden orbs.

Eiji gasped, "Ochibi".

As everyone else froze in shock, some with their jaws permanently detatched (not that im naming names...cause I already did in another pov ;p ).

All watched frozen as the mysterious young man now labeled as Ochibi pulled Syuusukes face closer to his own. We all watched paralyzed as their lips met in the most passionate kiss ever witnessed. Ryoma pulled himself and Syuusuke off the floor and embraced one another, happiness evident on both faces as they turned to face the regulars.

All of whom stood shocked at the obvious love between the two.

As they stood next to each other they realized how much our chibi has grown, he now stands a head taller than Syuusuke. Ryoma wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist as Fuji did the same to Ryoma.

Now they were tightly bound to one another, with Fuji's head resting on Ryoma's collarbone.

However this lovely seen was interupted by the ever stoic, now livid Tezuka. As he pulled Fuji from Echizens grasp he almost yelled, "What are you doing here? How can you came back now? Especially when you didn't come back when he got hit. How can you act like you care now?". Tezukas sneer was now noticeable as his true motives were shown.

Echizens face morphed into one of extreme pain," What do you think i'm doing here?". He spoke calmly but we could feel the anger beneath those simple words.

"Don't do this Buchou, I trusted you. You are the only one who knew how much I love him". He looked down as he tried to calm his influx of emotion. When he looked back up his face was now devoid of all emotion.

"I should have realized how much you love him, because if I did I would've known why you didn't tell me. I would've come back, if I had known. I would've never left him alone with this, tournaments be damned. He's all that will ever matter to me. Now LET GO of him Tezuka, and how dare you not tell me, you JEALOUS BASTARD."

We all watched in horror as Echizens emotionless mask broke on that last sentence. Echizen began to clench his fist preparing to punch the seigaku captain across the face.


	13. Chapter 13 Jealousy Indeed

Chapter 13 -Jealousy Indeed

Omniscient pov

Echizen now stood equal to Tezuka in height, and yet that punch sent Tezuka back and onto the ground.

Everyone sprung into action as if unsure if Echizen would continue or Tezuka would retaliate. Momo, Kaido, and Sanada stood in front of Tezuka ready to stop him or punch him themselves. Yukimura and Fuji ran to Ryomas aid, as the young man seemed to be clutching his hand in pain.

He gritted his teeth as he said ,"Damn you Tezuka"

Tezuka now stood, his face aghast in mock horror,"Damn **me**, do **not** forget Echizen, **you** were the one that punched **me**."

Echizen began pacing back in forth trying to control his anger,"You deserved it, **BUCHOU**". He spat the last word through his teeth. In unconcealed fury.

Fuji grabbed Echizens shoulder and jerked him towards himself forcing him to momentarily freeze. He grabbed Echizens wrist tenderly as he surveyed the damage. Yukimura hovered behind both shoulders.

"Tsk, Ryo-chan, it's already swelling". He turned a little to face Yukimura.

"Sei-chan, can you get the first aid an-"

"FUJI, you can't be serious he **hit** me, and your treating **him** like the victim, **why**?" Tezuka interrupted as his anger reared it's ugly head.

Fuji turned away from Echizen, slowly, regretfully. He opened his eyes to glare at Tezuka. Underneath that painful gaze Tezuka flinched and the temperature dropped twenty degrees as a chill hit everyones spine.

"Like Ryo-chan said, you deserved it. You lied to me Tezuka." He inwardly laughed at the shock on Tezukas face.

"But we kissed, this morning you kissed me back." He stated adamently. Echizen flinched but it was only noticed by Fuji, Yukimura, and Kikumaru. Fuji turned to look at Echizen with fear in his eyes. Only to find an apathetic Echizen and it scared Fuji.

Echizen stared at Fuji,"I trust you Syuu-chan". Even though behind his lover he could see Tezukas sneer.

Fuji turned back to glare at Tezuka," I did kiss you back this morning..." He cut off as he saw a look of hurt flash across Echizens features, before he could replace it with his apathetic stare. He glanced around, apparently this time everyone noticed Echizens pain. As some even took an involuntary step towards their kouhai. Even Kirihara wanted to relieve some of the pain the young man felt.

"but it wasn't really you. I've been having flashbacks for the past week. When you cornered me in the locker room and started kissing me. I-I remembered doing the same to Ryo-chan. When I realized it wasn't Ryo-chan but just a very powerful memory, I pushed you away and left. Im sorry Tezuka but I could never return your feelings. I love Ryo". He said as he took a step backwards away from Tezuka and towards Echizen.

Echizen leaned froward closing the gap between the two as he linked his arms around Fuji's waist and rested his chin on Fuji's shoulder. He whispered into his ear, but apparently everyone heard.

"I love you too, Syuusuke."

What happened next, happened so quickly there was no time to react. Tezuka lifted the racket that Echizen used earlier to protect Fuji, to now use it to whack Echizen.


	14. Chapter 14 The Masochist

Chapter 14-The Masochist

Omniscient pov

Echizen could only react fast enough to protect one person, so he shoved Fuji away from the oncoming racket. They all watched in horror as it connected painfully with Echizens right temple, he crumpled toward the ground, unable to stop himself from falling. They were all frozen as Tezuka lunged forward to hit Echizen once more.

He threw out his right hand towards Echizens jaw- it was intercepted. A hand grabbed Tezuka's wrist and bent him down to the ground before sending a round house kick to his stomach sending Tezuka hurtling to the ground.

Everyone snapped out of their stupor as the magnificent Ore-sama turned to face Tezuka with a sneer. The king himself would have named it plebian and beneath him but right now he was to angry to care.

"Get your disgusting hands away from my brother, before I kill you Tezuka." Fuji's eyes snapped open at the proclamation.

"Kei-chan, itai". Echizen clutched his chest in obvious discomfort.

Atobe rushed towards Echizens side and lifted him part ways off the ground. "What hurts Ryo"?

He watched as Echizen began to clutch his head and chest once more, and his eyes began to water,"I-Itai, make it go away". He began to pound a weak fist against his chest.

Atobe ruffled through Echizens pockets,"Whe-where is it Ryo...I told you never to leave the house without them." He muttered angrily.

"Dammit Ryo! Fuji." He exclaimed, as he turned his body to face the tensai.

"Was Ryoma wearing a sweatshirt,backpack,anything." Fuji seemed frozen in shock as tears poured down his cheek.

"Fuji focus dammit" But it was Yukimura who responded.

"When Echizen jumped over the fence he dropped a backpack, over there". He said as he pointed to the other side of the court.

Atobe placed Echizen back on the ground and dashed to the other side of the court. He flipped his body over the fence, grabbed the backpack and flipped back in a feat, worthy of Kikumaru's acrobatics. As he ran back towards Echizens crumpled, bleeding, crying form, he opened the backpack, and began pulling random things out. He finally pulled out a small brown bottle. Sighing in relief, he rushed back to Echizens side and lifted his head.

"Found it Ryo, it's okay, the pain is about to go away." He stuck two pills in Echizens mouth, which Echizen swallowed thankfully.

"It's okay, you're okay, everythings okay". Atobe began chanting a mantra as he rubbed soothing circles into Echizens back. He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Ryoma knocked out two seconds later, for having been mentally and physically exhausted.

"Keigo!" Everyone turned away from the crumpled boy now cradled in the kings arms to find a blond with glasses atop his head running towards him.

"Ryo? Oh my god, what happened Kei was it an attack. Then why is he bleeding."

Atobe looked up from Echizen to see Kevin running to them, as Kevin spoke, you could see Atobe's growing anger.

"Tezuka being the jealous bastard he is bashed Ryoma over the head with a racket, which made him have an attack." Atobe said in barely concealed anger as he glared at the fallen Tezuka.

"He what!" Kevin rounded on Tezuka about to kick him.

"You son of a b-"

"Kev, Mada Mada". A weak voice interrupted a would be very painful kick that no one would have protested to. Kevin froze mid-kick and turned to face Ryoma.

"Ryo? You're awake?" Kevin practically ran to his side, as Keigo sat with Ryoma's head in his lap. They both began to comb their fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"Of course." He began to lift himself off the ground.

"Ryo maybe you shoulden't m-". But he was interupted by Ryomas impatient voice

"I'm fine Kev, You shoulden't worry so much". As he stood he ruffled Kevins hair and turned to give Keigo a genuine smile.

"Thanks Kei-chan". Ryoma pulled of his shirt, and bundled it together. He then placed it against his right temple.

He bent down slightly annoyed at being weighed down, because he knew if he had an attack(which he did) carrying all these weights around would only make it worse, and pulled off the ankle weights, then the wrist weights and lastly the stomach weights.

Now he was effectively showcasing his tanned, toned arms and stretched and turned his gaze to Tezuka.

"I thought you were stronger than that **buchou**, but I guess your still mada mada dane." He began to smirk.

"Maybe you should go back to basics. I guess you still can't grip your racket, and **Buchou** I woulden't let my guard down if **I** were **you**. Because you not only pissed me off, but my brother too". He waved his arm towards Atobe.

"You've also ticked off my soon to be brother in law." He turned slightly to wink at Kevin and Keigo.

"Not to mention my lover," He turned his body slightly towards Fuji before walking straight up to Tezuka. He bent down to speak into Tezuka's ear, only those that could read lips understood the conversation.

"Just so you know Tezuka, Syuu-chan is naturally a very possesive sadist and when he gets over his momentary shock...well lets just say i'd hate to be you." He stated matter-of-factly.

"If he's a sadist, why are you with him". Tezuka stated petulantly.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka with humor hidden within his eyes, as he removed the cloth from the side of his head allowing a slight trickle of blood to escape his gash. He leaned back down to Tezukas ear.

"Why woulden't I be with him, I am a masochist after all . A perfect match don't you think. Ohh and if you're wondering how our relationship works, let me just say we have alot of **FUN, If you know what I mean**...S and M plays a particularly wonderful role as well." He lifted himself from the ground ,as he patted Tezuka's head. He walked away from him to see a glaring Fuji, three seconds away from killing Tezuka.

Ryoma turned over his shoulder in a slightly raised voice,"Guess he snapped out of it quicker than I would've thought."


	15. Chapter 15 Oil, Ahh So Gullible

Hello! first I just wanna say thanks to those who reviewed. Though I do wish more would review, T.T but it's okay XD( people whispering in the background twirling their fingers in a circular motion near their temples,"wow what mood swings").Like I said before I have a fairly large ego. Im glad that you like my first story. Though I believe one of those reviews were by my sister. Soooo aawkward,anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its one of my so you know the story is finished, I'm just editing. If it wasn't finished I woulden't even have uploaded the prologue.

Chapter 15 -Oil, Ahh so Gullible

Omnicient pov

Fuji's glare at Tezuka was so potent, it forced him to permanently glue his eyes to the ground. No one wanted to be on the recieving end of that glare.

"You hurt my Ryo". Fuji stated in a deceptively kind manner. Atobe and Kevin stood shoulder to shoulder, holding hands as they walked over to where Fuji and Tezuka were.

"You hurt my brother." They said in sync with paralleled anger. All the regulars stood near Fuji with similiar looks of disgust towards the Seigaku captain.

"What do you suggest we do Ryo-chan/Ryo?" Fuji, Atobe, Yukimura and Kevin voiced.

Ryoma continued walking past people untill he reached the water fountains. At that point he felt all eyes on him as he dunked his head underneath the water.

He washed his face, to rid it of all excess blood. As he drenched his hair.

"Ryo-chan, I woulden't do that". Fuji stated through obvious clenched teeth.

He felt a piercing gaze and inwardly smirked, 'oh kami-sama i've missed Syuu-chan!'

He turned around to see a red blur,"Ochibi!".

Kikumaru burrowed his face into the crook of Echizens neck, as he hugged the younger to death. I'm not exactly sure if that's figuratively or not because he is most definently turning blue.

"Eiji let go, he's turning blue!" Oishi exclaimed as he tore Eiji's arms away.

"Mou but Ochibi's sooo kawaii, ne." Eiji exclaimed with a slight pout.

Fuji's eyes were still open and it unnerved some people, but Echizen just coulden't get enough of those wonderful baby blues.

"Saa, that he is Eiji". Ryoma seemed to have no comment , as he walked back to his backpack. He began to lightly ruffle his hair to rid it of excess water.

"Hn". He bent into his backpack and retrieved a sleeveless cerulean blue shirt. He placed it over his head wary of the gash. He swept his hair and tilted back as he placed a black fila cap onto his head. He then pulled out a red racket and turned to face the captain.

He lifted his racket so it was now level with the captains eyesight.

"Lets have a match Buchou." Many protests erupted.

"No ochibi your hurt".

"Yeah you can't Echizen, you just can't"

"Fshuu, I agree with peach butt." Momoshiro turned to Kaido in anger, gripping his collar as he lifted his frame off the floor.

"What did you call me Mamushi?" They were just about to punch when Ryoma's small voice rang through the air.

"Hn, If I wasn't able to, I woulden't play." He stared at the quarreling duo, with a look of annoyance before it shifted into a sadistic smirk.

"You two never change, why don't you just get a room already, the sexual tension is staggering". Ryoma stated without batting an eyelash. He began to count in his head waiting for the actuality of those words to sink into their minds. 1..2..3-

"Wha- no,no,no..Mamushi/Peach butt." They said at the same time and turned their heads to glare at one another.

"Were not..were just..it's just not possible." They once again stated in sync.

"Right of course, because this wonderful banter you have is purely that of rivals." Ryoma stated sarcastically.

Momo and Kaido began sputtering indignantly,as snickers broke out all over the courts. All eyes on the red faced 'rivals'.

Ryoma walked up to the courts as Tezuka took the other side. He threw the ball up in the air and was about to serve when a voice interrupted.

"Very smooth, but what do you think you're doing. In case you don't remember you're hurt." Fuji said, effectively making everyone focus on the match that almost happened.

"Nya Ochibi, thats mean, distracting us like that". He began to cry.

"Don't cry sempai, if it makes you feel better, it's not really that hard to distract you... your just gullible..."

_Flashback_

_Ryoma put a small bottle of red bull into his back pack, and set off towards school. _

_When he reached the fence, he heard a squeal of delight and quickly side -stepped a glomp._

_"Mou Ochibi how'd you do that..It's like you flew, nya." He stated with a slight pout._

_Ryoma patted his chin and said nonchalantly,"Yes it does seem that way, it must have been...naw it coulden't have been that"._

_Eiji tore his eyes from the ground and stared at the young man with pleading eyes._

_"Tell me Ochibi, what is it? You could really fly nya." Ryoma inwardly smirked,'Oh he's got his sempai hook line and sinker"._

_Ryoma began hunting through his bag in search of the small little container, and tossed it at Eiji._

_Eiji turned the bottle to better read it. 'Red Bull* It gives you wings*.'_

_Eiji's eyes widened and Ryoma knew what he read. His hidden smirk became very noticeable, especially by the watching tensai hidden behind a bush._

_Fuji had wanted to sneak up on his boyfriend but was interrupted by the bubbly redhead. So he decided to wait and see how this plays out._

_Fuji began to chuckle at how quickly Eiji downed the whole bottle._

_Ryoma placed his hand over his lips in an attempt to conceal his laughter as Eiji began running in a circle. It was similiar to a dog trying to find his tail, except Eiji was looking for wings._

_After 20 minutes of searching, he gave up, exhausted. He turned away from Ryoma, no longer having the energy to glomp, and left a very pleased Ryoma._

_When he began to follow, a hand rested on his shoulder."That was very mean,Ryo-chan"._

_He began to laugh uncontrollably, and Fuji coulden't help but join in his lovers mirth._

_"Saa, it was all just a plan to get out of his death hugs, huh". He said as he was hugging Ryoma from behind. He turned in the olders embrace and placed his fingers against Fuji's lips._

_"And if it was, it's not my fault Eiji is sooo gullible"_

_End Flashback_

"Nya Ochibi, what do you mean? Am not gullible". Ryoma looked at Eiji with an exasperated look.

"Red Bull. Thats all I have to say, Eiji-sempai". A giggle erupted in the background, and Ryoma turned to face Fuji, with a look of incredulity.

"You really do remember. Do you remember everything?" . Ryoma said unable to curb his enthusiasm.

"Yes Ryo-chan, especially all those wonderful times you innuendoed to Tezuka earlier". He said through a truly cheerful smile.

"Are we going to verse or not Echizen". Tezuka said as a particularly painful mental picture crossed through his mind about the one he loved with another.

Ryoma seemed to snap out of his loving stare to only glance at Tezuka.

"Of course buchou". Atobe grabbed Ryoma's left wrist in an attempt to stop him.

"What do you want monkey-king". Ryoma now voiced his growing irritation, as Atobe smirked.

"Well brat, don't pass thirty." He lowered his voice so only Ryoma could hear.

"Ryo if your not careful you won't even last a year. Tennis would end for you now. I don't want to lose you. So please tone it down." Ryoma looked up into Atobe's pleading eyes, and sighed, patting his head.

"I understand Kei, don't worry." Atobe and Kevin dragged Fuji and Eiji off the court. Fuji's eyes were opened glaring at everything,

"You better know what you're doing **Kei**. He better be strong enough for this." Fuji responded ever so coldly.

"Don't underestimate him Fuji, Ryoma hasn't used his full strength in three years, and that was against our father. So i'm positive he could defeat Tezuka". Atobe replied proudly.

"Wow clearly I should say i'm spoke an entire conversation without saying Ore-sama."Fuji said with a smirk.

Atobe clearly angry responded,"Well,Ore-s"

"Oh my glob, shut your faces, Ryo's match is starting. So stop measuring, cause i'm sure the only one who would know the winner is Ryo anyway. Unless you both go into the clubroom and strip." Kevin stated extremely annoyed.

"Kev-". Ryoma tried to stop him to no avail,as Kevin continued in a more thoughtful tone.

"Oo perhaps there could be oil of some kind involved. It would make the scene better if it became a brawl". Just then a streak of green flew by Kevins ear effectively stopping his particularly adult line of thought.

"I don't care how you think about your boyfriend, but think of Syuu that way, and be prepared for my twist serve. Ryoma responded acidly as Tezuka began the game.


	16. Chapter 16 Love Like Woe

Okaay. Jealous Ryo, jealous Fuji, it makes life much more interesting right(wink*wink*). Anyway I thought I should mention for those of you that like my story. As I was editing the last chapter,(In truth it was going to end in broken thrill pair. Don't kill me..let me finish) I realized alot of gaps in my plot soooo. (Holds my hands up dramatically, "wait for it"). thats things are gonna be left unsolved in this story, but will be solved via flashbacks in the sequel. It will take place two years later, when Ryoma's eighteen and in college. Whoops im giving too much just be prepared for a sequel and this ending on a painful(broken thrill) cliffy. Oh and pairing will ultimately be ot3 and I don't mean Ryo/Fuji/Tez( I dislike Tezuka immensly). However I gave sufficient hints in the last couple chapters, see if you can guess the ot3 combo before the first chapter of the sequel(and sarah no guessing, you already know, cheater(mumbles sister always reading on my laptop) just so you know she's the first one that reviewed my story o.O , and also my beta- in critisism). If you don't like this story line, sorry ain't changing it, it's already written(juuuust editiiing). On with the match- also from this point on, omniscient pov unless stated otherwise.

Chapter 16- Love like whoa

Tezuka began the match and he seemed to be winning it too, as Ryoma ran back and forth around the court while Tezuka stayed still. He seemed to have his own gravitational pull as every ball Ryoma hit came straight towards him.

Whispers broke out across the courts.

"Tezuka zone".

"Wow,amazing, he doesn't even have to move".

"15- love, Advantage Tezuka, Tezuka to serve." Inui announced from the referee chair.

"You should just give up Echizen, You can't beat my zone." Tezuka declared oblivious to the glare sent by a certain tensai.

"Mada Mada Buchuo". Echizen stated as he froze in the middle of the court with the ball coming straight toward him. He smacked the ball back towards Tezuka.

"Whose mada mada Echizen, you're the one running all over the court." He stated with a smirk. Ryoma started running half a second before Tezuka even hit the ball, to meet where it would surely land in a few seconds.

"Tsk,Tsk. Tezuka -Buchou I think you're losing your touch. You still have no idea what i'm doing do you?". Ryoma stated in a chiding tone. The tensai's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Ryo- how are you"? Ryoma ran to the other side of the court before Tezuka even touched the ball again, and turned to stare at the waited for the ball that would surely come to him.

"Ahh, Syuu of course you'd be the first to notice, I'm surprised Inui-sempai hasn't noticed it yet." He stated as he smacked the ball back towards Tezuka. He repeated the process of running,this time to center court, and waited for the ball a second before Tezuka's racket even touched it. He turned to face the captain with a smirk.

"You should know not to steal others moves, Buchou. I find it very disrespectful, considering this **is** my father's move, and you're not even demonstrating it correctly. Did you know that the Echizen zone was originally created as a form of warm up within a match? You see, what makes Echizen zone so amazing is that **I **can control where the ball will land, so running around is what's supposed to happen. Echizen zone is wherever **I **want it to be." Ryoma unleashed a sigh as he was clearly uncomfortable speaking so much in such a short length of time. He glanced a look at Tezuka from beneath his cap.

"Ahh, so troublesome, I guess my warm up's done". Ryoma then hit a powerful twist serve effectively breaking through the 'Tezuka Zone'.

"Game and Match Echizen, 6-love." Ryoma sauntered toward the net and defeated Buchou, to shake his hand. However Tezuka stared at him petulantly, unwilling to acknowledge the win. He then turned away from the captain with a slight frown.

"Mada mada dane Buchou." Ryoma pulled the rim of his cap down, but stopped as pain shot across his forhead, from the gash.

Ryoma glanced around the courts and wished he had a camera to capture all the images of pure shock. He stopped in front of Atobe, who then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I said 30%, brat". Atobe said with a smirk. Ryoma stared into his eyes as a similiar smirk crossed his features.

"Well **Ore-sama**( Ryoma emphasized for having realized Atobe said I- Atobe inwardly face palmed at his slip up), I guess I should apologize for only using 10%." Ryoma stated triumphantly,as jaws seemed to drop farther into the ground.

'If only I had my camera. Ahh, my cell, of course. Now where did I put it?' Ryoma thought.

"Hmm, I know, Monkey king call my phone".

"No brat, Ore-sama will not allow you to gather blackmail on your friends." Atobe stated as he turned away from Ryoma- with his arms crossed and tilted his head up and away from Ryoma, in a slightly arrogant manner.

Fuji's eyes opened and began to twinkle in understanding.

"Oh, just remembered, never mind monkey king. It's not like it would ring if you called."

Atobe shifted to stare at the young boy, "What do you mean brat?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you don't have a ringtone, it's just a picture, that flashes like a strobe light, of a monkey with a crown perched on his head." Ryoma stated offhandedly, as Atobe began to twitch uncontrollably. Now Ryoma wished he had his phone, what better to blackmail them with(sorry, red riding hood- just read it). Ryoma snickered and turned to Fuji.

"Ne Syuusuke, can you call my phone."

"I would love to Ryo-chan, but I don't have your number, as i'm sure you don't have mine." Fuji stated placatingly as he watched those words reach Ryoma's ears and he began to pout, staring at the floor. When he finally looked up, he seemed very sheepish.

"Actually I already have your number, Kei gave it to me, when I decided to came back". Fuji became very pensive as those particularly painful memories resurfaced, and he began to wonder why Ryoma left in the first place.

"Ah". It was all Fuji could say as he stayed lost in thought. Untill something broke through his reverie.

Ryoma had noticed his space cadet boyfriend and slipped his hands into his lovers pockets, to pull out a phone. He dialed his number and waited patiently for the song he picked to play.( Love Like Woe, )

"You can take up all my time cause your the only one

That can make a storm cloud break, pulling out the sun

And I can't get caught in the rain

Can I get your lips to speak my name?

Cause I got some intuition,

Or maybe i'm superstitious

But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that i'm swallowing down

To counter this addiction, you've got me on a mission

Tell me darling, can I break somehow?

(How) could I say no?

He's got a love like woe

Woah-oh,oh-oh,oh-oh

Hes got a love like woe

I kinda feel like it don't make sense."

The song abruptly stopped and everyone stared at Echizen. Fuji smiled a truly sadistic smile, as Ryoma looked at everyones shocked faces, slightly confused.

"Saa Ryo-chan, interesting song choice." Fuji stated as he swung an arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

"Hn." Ryoma became monosyllabic once more as Fuji chuckled, and ruffled Ryoma's hair.

"You know Ryoma, I am a little confused, I thought it sang 'she' not 'he'." Echizen tried to hide his blush.

"Sorry, what did you say Ryo-chan?" Fuji said as he swiped Ryoma's hat off his head.

"Let's just say, I got the remix version." Ryoma stated with a returning hint of sadism as he snapped a few pictures of the confused faces of a few regulars( they didn't understand the lyrics- english). He jumped towards Fuji in an attempt to claim his cap once more, but was unsuccessful. As both teenagers landed with butts firmly on the ground.

Ryoma leaned back and propped himself up by his elbows, to better stare at Fuji. As Fuji crawled atop Ryoma's body and kissed the boy. He pushed his tongue against Ryomas lips, and Ryoma willingly opened. It allowed an intense tongue battle to ensue.

"Erhem". Interupted their wonderful and blissful **lack** of thoughts.

As they pulled apart, whistles and wolf calls could be heard, but it was silenced by a glare from a particularly annoyed tensai. He turned to smile a genuine smile at Ryoma. Syuusuke stood and pulled Ryoma with him to the clubroom.

"Saa, maybe we should continue this elsewhere, Ryo-chan". Stated the ever smiling tensai.

Teehee,aww so lovey dovey, but whoever read the top knows whats gonna happen(in a patronizing tone)...you just don't know HOW(now a sing-songy tone). XD

Don't get me wrong I am the ultimate Fuji fan but...


	17. Chapter 17 Understanding?

I did mention this was going to be 20 chapters right..well the time is coming up for a dramatic finale.

MintLeafon- No death threats, if I didn't have broken thrill, then the next pair woulden't occur within the two year gap. Ryoma woulden't have had his heart broken a second time,and when he comes back for college...he woulden't have been in love with both when he saw them again and it woulden't be an ot3. So sorry peeps but it's gotta you just tricked me ,now you know the ot3 has Fuji. Oh well, vote on the poll. Who do you think the ot3 pairing is gonna be?

Animelover4ever69- Exactly, Fuji's such a sly dog isn't he. lol ;P

Chapter 17- Understanding?

The lights in the clubhouse were dimmed. The sun had begun to set, and all seemed perfect as two figures lay beneath a sakura tree. Syuusuke tilted with his back against the trunk, as Ryoma laid with his head atop Syuusuke's lap.

Ryoma looked up to watch the man before him, only to gasp at the sight of his lovers illuminated form, by the setting sun. Ryoma felt a pang of guilt, as he watched the loving smile grace his lips.'How could I have ever seen that smile as anything less than the beauty it is now? Would he hate me if he knew why I left? Does this mean i'm ready, ready to accept him again? I have to be, because I realize now that I love him so much'.

Syuusuke continuously ran his fingers through his hair, absentmindedly marveling at it's silky feel. He sat contemplating so much, trying (in vain) to understand, and stared off at nothing in particular. 'Why did he leave? Was it because he stopped loving me, if that was the case could his heart really be that fickle? Could love really mean nothing to him?'. A hand interrupted his thoughts as it caressed his cheek, marveling at it's illuminescence.

Syuusuke looked down to the younger man, as he placed his hand over his lovers, holding the hand to his cheek. They gazed into each others eyes. Golden met azure orbs, and they became entranced by one another .

Ryoma broke the connection as he sat up, still holding Syuusuke's hand(refusing to let go, under any circumstance).

"The reason I left, It was-". Ryoma seemed almost in pain trying to say this to him. Fuji not knowing what to do, he began to rub short, soothing circles onto Ryoma's back. It seemed to calm him down, as he took a deep breath of air and turned to face Fuji once more.

"My okaa-san, she died." Ryoma tore his gaze from Syuusuke and settled it on the sky above in an almost plead to the heavens as tears flowed down his cheeks. Ryoma made no attempt to wipe leaned forward to trap Ryoma's head gently within his hands, as he began to wipe away the tears with his thumbs.

"I don't understand". Ryoma smiled bitterly, not at Syuusuke's statement but at the memory that came with it.

_Flashback_

_"Tousan, I'm going back to America. Kei-chan want's us to move in with them. He seems to be going what were going through and I can't leave him alone. I can't be in this house anymore either." _

_Nanjiroh stood at his son's exclamation,"I don't understand, what about your boyfriend, your just going to leave him". Ryoma stared at his father in disbelief._

_"You knew."_

_"Of course we knew, you were so much happier with him not to mention these walls aren't exactly soundproof. Not that we really mind, I mean it's not like either of you can get pregnant." Nanjiroh contemplated as a cushion was thrown at his face._

_"Uresai baka Oyaji. I ju- It's just to painfull. Looking at him, it hurts me. It's not that I don't love him, I just don't know how to love him. Without flinching every time he looks at me. Or crying every time he smiles". Ryoma knelt to the ground unable to control his body as sobs racked his throat. He seemed to calm and collect himself, before he stood abruptly._

_"Plane leaves in an hour oyaji, be ready im going to pack". He stated in a thick voice. With that sentence, it was decided and in one hour they were on a plane to America._

_End Flashback_

"I was the one that found her, she died of an aneurism brought on by a blood clot in her heart. The doctors said, as she died, neurons fired in her head. They said it would've been like a spectacular fireworks display, in her head. She died with a smile on her lips." He tried to twist out of Syuusuke's grip to hide the shame he felt at admitting his fear.

"I tried to go back to school, but I coulden't look at you. Her finale smile continued to haunt me. So I avoided you". He returned to Fuji with pleading, golden, cat-like eyes.

"Im soo (at this point his voice broke) sorry, I love you so much but it just hurt- it hurt soo bad". He grasped Fuji's hand's urging him to understand.

"After the funeral, I was so confused. Someone rang the doorbell, and I thought it was you but it was Tezuka. I was so stupid." Fuji's eyes snapped open as he misunderstood the statement and dropped Ryoma's hands. Ryoma stared at him in disbelief, as he too realized the misinterpretation of his words.

"No Fuji, that's not what I meant." Fuji stood to leave the young man, but Ryoma woulden't let that happen, as he jumped Fuji. He glomped him in a feat worthy of Eiji, it sent both to the ground. Ryoma straddled Fuji's hips and grasped both Fuji's hands and pinned them to the ground above his head.

Ryoma leaned in closer to Fuji unconsciously rubbing against him in a very suggestive way, and whispered into the tensai's ear.

"Listen to me, let me finish, before you go on a jealous rampage. **I **would **never** cheat on **you**."

Fuji smiled at the proclamation.

"So are you goin to get off now." Ryoma smirked at him.

"Nope, I kinda like my position." Ryoma replied cockily but released his propped himself up by his elbows.

"As I was saying...I was so stupid, **to have listened to him**. I wasn't exactly in my right mind, but I didn't know how to deal with all this pain, and I didn't know how to not hurt you. Tezuka reiterated my fears to me. He asked me why I was avoiding you, he said that he could see the pain in your eyes. I told him everything." He seemed to stop lost in thought. So Fuji prompted him to continue as he slid his index finger across Ryoma's cheekbone, effectively bringing him back to the present.

"Then what happened?" Fuji inquired.

"He suggested I leave, and clear my head. So I woulden't keep hurting you, and I agreed". Ryoma stated bitterly. Ryoma lurched forward, hugging Fuji around the torso.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Ryoma said as he burrowed his face into Fuji's chest. Fuji began to pat his head.

"It's been three years Ryo...what's to forgive". With that thought Ryoma fell asleep in the arms of the one he loves.


	18. Ch18 The Heart Really is a Fickle Thing

Just to avoid confusion...and death threats, the thrill will be back in the sequel, so stop killing me with words. Anyways, this chapter will be present time Atobe pov, so completely 19 will be flashback of Ryoma pov during Atobe pov. Chapter 20 will also be flashback form of Fuji pov during Ryoma and Atobe Pov. So it will be the dramatic finale of this story in a three part segment from three vantage points. Soooo put on your thinking caps people, if you want to understand.

Chapter 18 - The Heart Really is a Fickle Thing pt.1

Atobe pov

Moonlight shone across my bedroom as I marveled at the man below me. Kevin began licking the nape of my neck as my hands went slick across his chest. I bent in to suck the pulsating vain on his neck, when a ringing noise stopped me short. I flipped off the bed and snatched the phone off the dresser.

"This is Ore-sama speaking. How may Ore-sama help you?" He drawled out in an annoyed tone.

"Kei- Where's Ryoma? Is he with you? He hasn't come home yet and it's dark already." Came a very worried voice through the phone.

"The brat's not here." I stated as calmly as I could refusing to reveal how truly worried I am.

"Kei, please. What if he had an attack? You know his heart is as fragile as his mothers, please find him." Nanjiroh stated frantically.

"I can't lose him too". He added in a very pained voice. I resolved what I was going to do- not that I ever really thought twice about it.

"Hai, I'll find him Tousan." 'Because I can't lose him too'. I thought that last part only to myself. No one needs to know just how attached to him I truly am.'If he dies, I would surely follow, without a doubt'.

-Time break-

I walked to the last place we had seen Ryo.

He was with Fuji beneath a sakura tree, when we left the happy couple. I was so glad to see him genuinly happy again.

After so long with this disease, knowing after this year he will probably never play tennis again. Seeing as his heart transplant will be at the end of this year in Tokyo. His smile was a true blessing.

If only, I wonder how Fuji will react to the news of his illness.

No one even thinks he's sick right now. No one saw him clutching his chest earlier, so they assumed the pain he felt was from the racket. So they assumed what I gave Ryo was pain medication. Well, you know what they say about people who assume(that you shoulden't?...face-palms..makes an ASS out of U not ME).

'I guess it must be really inconcievable for them to even think Ryo is sick.'

That thought alone sent a pang through my chest, come to think of it, it's still pretty inconcievable to me as well.

'We know eventually Ryo will die, without a heart transplant. He only has two years left'. I subconsciously wiped the tears that began to fall.

'Even if his heart is strong enough physically to withstand longer, I don't know how he is emotionally. It's not like he shares his pain with me. Hmph, he loves pain'. I asked him once why he's such a masochist and his only response was.

_"If I wasn't we woulden't be perfect". I didn't understand who he meant at that time,but then he turned to face me with that damn smirk._

_"And if I wasn't, why else would I want to listen to your loathsome Ore-sama's"._

'But so help Fuji if he hurts my brother.'

As I reached the sakura tree's I saw no one there. 'Hmm, well now I got to think'. I placed my index on my chin as I thought.

"PONTA". Whoops, I clamped my hand over my mouth, slightly embarassed by my outburst. I glanced around to see if anyone saw.

'Nope, still the king'. I headed off towards the ponta machine.

I saw a silouhetted figure shaking against the moonlight. Frozen at the edge of an upcoming building. As I walked closer I took in the pale form of Ryo. I reached out to tug his shoulder.

"Ryo, whats wrong, are you in pain." Ryo coulden't take his eyes off of whatever he was staring at, and I coulden't take my eyes off him. He peeled his eyes away and finally turned to look at me with horror filled eyes. He placed his hand over his heart and said.

"It hurts Kei-chan.I-It hurts so much. How could he do this?" I pulled him into a hug and placed my chin above his head and allowed him to cry into my chest. Because over his head I saw what he saw. Two figures silouhetted in a powerful liplock, and I wanted to kill Fuji.

It seemed as though Ryoma sensed my hatred for the man across from me and bit back a sob to look at me.

"No Kei-chan, let's just go...he's right, it has been three years. I should've never come back from America." Ryoma then fell into a restless sleep. I lifted him, bridal style as his head lolled to rest on my collarbone, and headed towards my car. Once there I slid the sleeping boy into the passenger side, and I momentarily contemplated going back and killing the tensai.

A hand grabbed my wrist,"No Kei-nii-san". The voice mumbled before slipping into his dreams once more.

"Fine." I replied angrily to the now sleeping boy. I closed the door to get into the driver seat and start the car. I pulled out my phone to call my private jet.'If this is what he wants, so be it'.

"Get the jet fueled, I'm leaving to America tonight. You have one hour." 'I guess I should call Nanjiroh and Kevin, nah, i'll call them when we land.


	19. Ch19 The Heart Really is a Fickle Thing

Yay! Ryoma pov...Now we'll see what Ryoma saw,that made him run to America with his big brother.

ChordOverstreetFan- Even though what u first said(me being the secret wuss) got me scared, I love the way ur brain works.

MintLeafeon- Ok, I might have jumped the gun on the death threats parts,no pun intended, regarding pairings...I shall reveal nothing for a couple more chapters.

Oh yeah in the last chapter, I just wanna make sure everyone understood that convuluted sentence on the pov's for the last three chapters. If not i'm sorry I don't think I could word that any better.

However I do want to wrap up the sequel(once again im just editing thats why their getting updated daily, sometimes hourly). Because I will be attempting a very interesting vampire pot fic. Ill post the prologue after the last chapter of the sequel,once again im just editing, that particular fic,will be explicit fuji/ryo and I already have 10 of those chapters done.

Chapter 19- The Heart Really is a Fickle Thing pt.2

Ryoma pov

_I'm surrounded by darkness. I hope for even a sliver of light but that hope is just wishful thinking. My eyes try to adjust, but all I can do is squint at nothing._

_"Saa, Ryo-chan"._

_A light, at last. Within the light stands a single person silhouetted against it. He seemed to contrast the darkness. He beckoned for me to follow. So I ran to him, forgetting all else, I ran. No matter how quickly though, I coulden't grasp his hand. He was repeatedly just out of my reach._

_He placed his hand back against his side, he no longer beckoned for me. He no longer wanted me._

_With that painful realization, a chill ran down my spine. I waited for the tears but none came. I watched as he walked away from me and with him went the light._

I awoke as a cold gust of wind froze my arms,forcing my teeth to chatter and my arms to quake. I stretched languidly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

As I stretched back I smacked my head against the tree trunk, and I waited for the chuckle that would surely follow.

Slowly, I opened one eye slightly cautious. I half expected to see Syuusuke sitting in front of me with a smile gracing his lips, but when I looked, all I could see was darkness. A painful sense of foreboding sank into my bones. As my dream crept back into my thoughts.

'Was it Syuu I saw? He would never leave me.' Questions continued to swirl in my head.

'If Tezuka made his move, what has stopped others. What if he already has someone, what if in those three years I was gone he fell in love with another?' I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to calm myself.

I stood and wondered where Syuusuke was.

I know we fell asleep, well I fell asleep. Hmm, I'm so thirsty. I had an aha moment. Ponta. I walked towards the machine. When I could hear a conversation,"and I love you Syuusuke." I heard a soft voice persist.

"Please, just give it a chance." The soft voice pleaded once more. I waited for the no that would surely follow, but to my surprise all I heard was hesitation.

"I- I don't know what to say." 'What does he mean he doesn't know what to say? It's obvious, no. I began walking closer, to interrupt the two. I stopped just at the edge of a building, when the taller man leaned down to kiss my Syuusuke.

I was shocked, but it quickly turned to happiness as I saw Syuu push the mystery male away. However that happiness too, quickly died away. My heart sank as the next words left Fuji's mouth.

"Let me talk to Ryoma first". So Syuu's breaking up with me. The taller male leaned in to hug Syuu, and Syuu allowed it.

"Thank you, so much...for this chance." He whispered into Syuuskue's ear before claiming his lips once more.

At that point my heart shattered. I felt a hand jerk me backwards but I coulden't take my eyes off the man I love. Why does this have to hurt so much?

I felt the horror on my face but I didn't have the strength to remove it. I coulden't put up my emotionless mask. I coulden't hide my pain. I coulden't even enjoy it.

How I would give anything for him to say my name, to care for me. I would've never imagined my love would love another. Just turn around Syuu,look at me, reach for me again...say my name.

"Ryo." That's it Syuu remember me, but the voice continued speaking.

"What's wrong. Are you in pain?" I looked away from the couple before me to the person behind me, in slight shock.

'It wasn't Syuu.' He would never call me again with such love in his voice. He would never care for me the way I care for him. How could fate be so cruel, to have me love a man that would never return my love.

I gripped my heart, as pain racked through my chest.

"It hurts Kei-chan. I-It hurts so much. How could he do this?" I tried to think, to find an answer,anything, but nothing could be found. I am nothing now but a hollow, vacant shell of the person I once was.

Kei pulled my body against his, in an attempt to comfort me. All I can do now is cry, as my heart becomes Ice. He can be happy now and I vow to never love again.

Keigo placed his chin above my head and I felt him stiffen. I knew what he saw, and I knew I had to stop him. I still love Syuu even if he doesn't return what I feel. I pull back to look Kei in the eyes, in an attempt to settle him.

"No Kei-chan, let's just go...he's right, it has been three years. I should've never come back from America." Every thing seemed so hazy, I coulden't control my legs.I felt my body fall forward, and I no longer had the strength to wake up not that I would want to.

I awoke slightly as my back hit a cushion. I slowly opened one lid to see Kei hesitating clearly angry. I grip his wrist, in an attempt to calm him once again.

"No Kei-nii-san". Then I slid my eyes shut once more this time feigning sleep. I don't want question, I knew Kei would get me home. I slacked my arm, as Keigo stiffened at the use of his name in such a manner.

He closed the door and growled,"Fine".

It was so unbefitting of the king I inwardly chuckled. I felt the car door next to me open and close, as Kei turned on the engine. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Get the jet fueled, I'm leaving to America tonight. You have one hour." I smiled a bitter, blissful smile. As I realize, i'm running to America once more, to escape my problems.


	20. Ch20 The Heart Really is a Fickle Thing

Hello. Last chapter...I hope your ready for the truth...

Warning- Flash back contains M and Ryoma's masochistic side shows. You should **NOT** skip the flashback though, it is essential in understanding...just ignore all the fluff and ...hmm(how shall I say it) interesting Ryoma. XD

Oh and for all who have reviewed(takes a bow) Thank you, Thank you. If I haven't said this enough before, I have fairly large ego.

Also After this chapter..The real story starts. The title is under my status...IF YOUR INTERESTED in the sequel. I kinda feel like these 20 chapters were just the prologue..teehee

ps. The sequel will be M...or at least parts of it when the time comes.

Chapter 20- The Heart Really is a Fickle Thing pt.3

Fuji pov

'I can't stop myself. I just can't seem to keep, from falling for you all over again. If only I had my camera, how I would love to capture this moment and remember it forever.' I lay enveloped in the grass as the wind embedded me deeper within the ground. Ryo lay sleeping soundly against my chest with a beautiful expression of profound peace.

I ran my fingers through his hair as he unconsciously began to purr in delight. I coulden't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. I placed my hand beneath his chin and lifted it to meet mine.

Just as I was about to kiss him, I remembered a conversation from three years ago that made me pull away...

_Flashback _

_"Why? Every time Syuu. Every time! It just doesn't make sense, it was sunny when we got here!" I looked amusedly across the courts at the now drenched young man who knelt on the ground. He was looking up at the sky as if expecting an answer._

_"Saa, I don't know why, Ryo-chan." I clamped my lips together in an attempt to keep in the laughter, as Ryoma stood and shook his body and hair. It was quite similiar to that of a cat. _

_I watched as his hat flew somewhat away from him. When he realized this, his face morphed into an adorable pout, as he crossed his arms. He began mumbling under his breath but he knew I heard perfectly clear._

_"It's like someone up there really doesn't want us to finish this match. Or maybe he only lets me verse him...when he knows it's going to rain." I coulden't help but chuckle at his 'Aha!' moment. It was like watching a light bulb go off in his head. _

_He turned to look at me with wide eyes. I smiled at his expression and laughed out loud when he instinctively reached up to pull down his cap, only to find nothing there. He turned away to hide his face, but I decided to ask something, while I could see his actual expression. It was something I needed to confirm._

_I noticed it during the nationals, when he played against Yukimura. When I saw the look the two shared of pure bliss on the court, it made me rethink my feelings of Sei-kun and Ryo. _

_I just need to confirm the feelings between those two, because if they feel as I do..._

_"Saa, Ryo-chan did you like the game with Sei-chan yesterday," I saw Ryoma's eyes widen at the familiarization in the name. I was momentarily unsure, maybe I read the interaction wrong. I watched as a blush ghosted across his features and coulden't help but think 'bingo'._

_He turned away from me, and attempted to walk away. As he entered the clubroom, he threw of his drenched clothes and headed straight to the shower. He only left on his boxers. I looked at him with a smile as I opened my eyes._

_"Ma, ma, so modest Ryo-chan. Would you like me to join you?" _

_"Hn". Not that I was really waiting for a response. Unlike Ryo, i'm not that modest. He turned on the warm water and had his back facing me. I walked up to him from behind and wrapped my arms around his waist, as I rested my chin on his shoulder._

_I inwardly congratulated him for not tensing, when he felt me behind him. I began kissing the nape of his neck, as my hands danced around his pert nipples._

_"So did you?" I smiled sadistically. I knew when he was like this, he would answer anything._

_"What?" He replied as he tried to gather breath to speak. I felt the heat Ryoma was radiating and I coulden't help how my body reacted to his soft, throaty voice._

_I bucked involuntarily at the sound. Even I can admit, I got a little angry at the cloth that seemed to be hindering me from reaching my precious Ryo-chan. I growled as I flipped him around to face me,and pulled his body closer._

_I slipped a leg in between his, and pulled his hands above him. I then tied them to the shower head. I ripped his boxers off his waist as he mewled in pleasure at the pain it caused him._

_"Saa, naughty Ryo-chan. So are you going to answer?" He seemed to be unable to speak as pleasure racked his body. I began to pinch and twist his nipples, as I also bit into the sensitive part of his earlobe. I chuckled lightly, as he hissed between his clenched teeth._

_"How do you feel about Sei-chan". I whispered into the ear I just bit. I began to stroke him with my knee as I waited for a reply. I felt a shudder run through his body._

_" I-I...Do we really have to discuss this now Syuu?" He hissed as he bucked forward. I felt him harden and smiled as I backed away from him._

_"Yes we do Ryo, I need to know." I watched as a pained expression crossed his face, before he glared at the floor._

_"I-I love him too, Syuu...Im sorry." He turned his head to the left all the while keeping his eyes on the ground._

_"That's what I thought". I voiced as my suspicions were confirmed. I walked back to Ryoma and dipped my head to relieve my lover. When I lifted my head I came face to face with Ryoma's shocked features, complete with wide, doe -eyes._

_"Wh-why wou-would you do that, I just said that I-" I put my fingers over his lips and opened my eyes to show him how serious I was._

_"I know exactly what you said Ryo. You said 'I love him __**too**__'. I also know I feel the same way as well. So how about we get our Sei to join us." I said as I released Ryoma from the shower head. _

_I tried to look Ryoma in the eyes but he kept them on the ground. I began to worry if what I said was a mistake. I bent to pull his chin towards me to see his eyes, but what I saw made me gasp._

_He looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and a breathtaking smile gracing his lips. He then threw his arms around my neck and tackled me to the ground. I lay on the floor propped up on my elbows as Ryo straddled my hips. He leaned in to hug me and placed his head against my chest._

_"I love you Syuu, I love you so much... I thought you would hate me." My eyes widened at the low sob that escaped his lips. I patted his head with one hand as my other drew circles in his back. His body continued to shake, sending unconscious signs of happiness to my now erect member._

_"I could never hate you Ryo, I love you too." I said through clenched teeth, as I tried to keep my body from doing what it wanted to a very vulnerable Ryoma._

_He seemed to sense my distress as he glanced a look at me through his eyelashes and smirked. My eyes grew wide as he began to situate himself above me, and he ..."_

_End Flashback_

'Whoa I should stop that thought.' My now hard member pressed against the sleeping form above me. I began to move away from him. Ryoma started to shift in his dream and accidently gripped me. A shudder of pleasure shot through my body and I extracted myself from his grasp.

"Saa, Ryo-chan". I looked at his still sleeping form and decided to go get some ponta for when he woke up.

I thought,'Kawaii', as walked towards the vending machine.

'I wonder if he still wants Sei to join us. I have a feeling Sei wants to, if his aura towards Tezuka earlier was any indication.'

'At least no one's around, so no one can see what's straining quite visibly beneath my tennis shorts.' I thought ruefully as I ruffled my hair. I put the money in the machine when a voice invaded my thoughts.

"I must admit i'm quite envious of you two. Are you guys always this comfortable with one another? I didn't even know you dated when Ryoma was last here." I turned around to face the blue-haired captain. I chuckled slightly at his sudden appearance.

"What are the odd's?". I said not expecting a reply. Sei stared at me feigning puzzlement with a smile on his face.

"The odds?" He questioned with slight amusement in his voice.

"What if I told you I was here on purpose, Syuu? There was something i've always wanted to say to the both of you but with his sudden disappearance, I decided to wait. I knew he would eventually come back. After all he does love you." He stared at me beneath his eyelashes clearly hesitating on whether or not to tell me.

"I want to join you and Ryoma, with you two starting anew. We could all enter as equals. I love Ryoma and I love you Syuusuke." I feigned shock and smiled inwardly at his confession.

"Please, just give it a chance". The Demigod began to beg, and I hesitated for a moment. 'We should ask Ryo together, not like this.

"I- I don't know what to say." I voiced aloud, from my inner monologue. I watched as he leaned into kiss me and I pushed him away.

"Let me talk to Ryoma first". I repeated in my head. I didn't realize I said it aloud untill Sei leaned in to hug me.

"Thank you, so much...for this chance." He whispered into my ear. He began to kiss me and I coulden't reject mine and Ryo's future lover.

I felt as a smirk curved it's way onto his lips as he pressed our bodies closer together. I know he felt my erect member, against his stomach.

"You two have been quite naughty, haven't you." I backed away from him and smiled in spite of myself.

"Not as of late, but I intend to rectify that". I stated quite proudly placing my hands in my pocket. I began to shamelessly stroke myself within my pockets. I picked up the pace as I pictured Ryo's face writhing in pleasure. When I finally released, I wiped myself and grabbed Sei's hand.

"Come on let's go find our Kitten." As I approached the sakura tree, I heard a car door slam. I looked to the gates of Seigaku High- to see Atobe getting into the drivers seat after placing a sleeping Ryo, with a tear streaked face, in the passenger side. I opened my eyes at the loving gaze he sent my Ryo-chan before he pulled out his phone and sped away. I stared shocked, and wondering.

"What just happened". I gripped Sei's hand and pulled him beside me. I turned to him and buried my face in his collarbone, as I cried.

"He's not leaving, he can't be leaving me again, right?" I turned to stare at the spot where the car had once been, attempting to will it back but it never came.


End file.
